Stay with Me?
by Ann-Yi Chan
Summary: "Then you'll stay with me?" One-shot


Stay?

I don't own Inuyashaaaa

There she was. Sitting on top of the hill, near the river. Her beautiful long black hair, spilling over her shoulders; like paint on a canvas. Kagome turns around. "Hey Inuyasha." She said quietly to me.

"Hey." I walk up next to her. "What's up?" I watch Kagome tuck her inky, black, hair behind her ear. God...was she beautiful. But if you ask me, I'll never say it. Because what's the point of telling someone you love them when they probably don't even love you back? Yeah that's right. Kagome could have a better mate _and _life if she lived on the other side of the well. At least her life wouldn't be in danger...

"Oh you know..stuff." Kagome laughed. I love her laugh...but this one was different. It was bitter, and cold. Sorta like Kikyo's. "Oh isn't life ironic, Inuyasha?" There was that weird laugh again.

I put my hand on her forehead. "Are you alright?" I asked, letting concern creep into my eyes. Kagome gave me a weird look, one that she would usually give me on a normal day. But today definitely wasn't normal. Kagome never talked liked this...ever.

"I'm fine." She looked towards the dark sky. "Ever wonder if the moon gets lonely Inuyasha?"

What the hell? Moon? Lonely? What is this girl talking about? "Umm...what?" I scratched my head. I was so confused..

Kagome chuckled again. This time..it was a real laugh. And it was beautiful. "I mean...it has friends all around it, some are probably really good friends, but they're so far away. Do you ever think the moon gets lonely?" She repeated.

"No..why?" I looked over to the girl from the future. My best friend. Kagome had her head in arms. Kagome was shaking! "He-hey! What's wrong?!" I was never the person you wanted to come to if you wanted to cry. I will probably always tell you to suck it up and deal with it. Because I panic when tears come...it's like one of those water faucet things at Kagome's house! Except you can't turn it off! At least I think she's crying...

A sob let's out. Yeah I was right...but still why was she crying? Kagome doesn't deserve to be sad. Ever. She's so kind, to everyone. And I mean _everyone. _Even people I don't like...ugh like that wolf boy Kouga. She healed Shippo by acting as a mother figure to him, she healed Sango by acting like a sister so that the hole in her heart would be filled. Maybe because Sango now knows that Kohaku is alive, her heart is filled all the way. Kagome healed Miroku by just acting kind towards him and being just a good friend.

But I think, most of all, she healed me the most. The cut left on me from Kikyo was deeper then any other. Keh..and even after 50 years, it still didn't heal itself. But then Kagome came along. And somewhere along the way...I have no idea when, maybe I knew it all along...she fixed me. Kagome turned my cold soul around and turned it into something...worthwhile. I need her...

"Inu-hic-yasha?" Kagome looked at me. Her beautiful face was tear-streaked. Kagome tried to wipe away the now free-flowling tears. "Can I -hic- ask you some-hic-thing?"

"Sure" I said as I grabbed her hands down from her face. I started wiping away the tears with the pads of my thumbs. Damn! What did I tell you about tears!? "What is it?"

"Do you -hic- need me? Do you think -hic- the others -hic- need me? Or am I some stupid, useless girl that doesn't have a clue of what to do?!" She said the last part strongly. I had no idea she was this upset... but there was no way I was answering the first question.

"Keh. Yeah we need you. You're our shard collector." I said.

More sobbing. Oops..might not have been the best thing to say...

"But Kikyo can see the shards! And she's better at using that stupid bow than I am!" She put her face in her hands. "Maybe you guys are better off without me..."

Now that caught my attention fast. She can't leave! As I pulled Kagome into my lap I said quietly, "You can't leave."

"But I'm just a burden for all of you." She whispered back. "I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have."

I sighed... She really wasn't getting this was she? "No you're not a burden."

"But-but you're always yelling at me not to get hurt! And most of the time, you get hurt protecting me!" Kagome stopped trying to wipe away the tears, and just burried her face into my shirt. Not that I was complaining or anything. But here's a girl who pretty much loves everyone, and is so nice excetra; and she's blameing all of our mishaps on herself?! Now does anyone see anything wrong with that picture?

"Kagome...shhh..." I tried to calm her down. Her sobbing turned heavy, filled with emotions. Hell I would do anything to get this girl to smile again. " I rubbed her back gently. "It's okay...shhhh"

"No...it's not." Kagome said shakily. "You guys keep getting hurt..and it's all my fault..." Oh great..and here I thought we were making some progress, guess we're back to square one.

"Oi. Why are you blaming everything on yourself?" I turned Kagome so that she would face me. "Everyone here has come to relie on you! Everyone here needs you..." I turned my head down wards and whispered "I need you..." Not to her..but maybe to myself.

"What?" Kagome asked.

I blushed. "Nothing."

Now this did not go unnoticed by Kagome. "You said something! What was it?" God, did this girl ever give it up? Jeez!

"I told you it was nothing!" My blush wasn't just pink now...it was bright red.

"Fine...don't answer then." Then my raven-haired friend humphed and crossed her arms. This is the part where she "ignores" me.

"I meant it you know...everyone here really does need you. You're like the glue that holds us all together..without you, we'd be a bunch of lost souls wandering around for all eternity." Bleeehhh! What am I doing!? Why am I saying these things! Awww crap! Now she's gonna know!

Kagome turned slightly, to face me. At least she was done crying. "No..you guys would do just fine. Trust me...if I hadn't even gone through the well..Naraku wouldn't have found that stupid jewel. Kohaku probably wouldn't even be dead."

"Oh yeah? Miroku would probably be suck'd up by his wind tunnel" _Or being beaten by groping some woman.._" And Shippo wouldn't have any parents to look after him. Don't you see? We all need you."

"What about you?" When Kagome said that, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. This was the question I had been dreading to answer.

"Uh..what do you mean 'What about me?'" I asked..pretending to play dumb.

"Why do you need me...when there's perfect Kikyo just waiting to drag you to hell with her?" This struck a cord in me. She still though that I loved _Kikyo?! _Soon enough, words started coming out of my mouth without me being able to stop them.

"Kagome. I want you to listen very carefully. Kikyo, is not you. Nor will she ever be you. She's not as kind, caring, or compassionate as you are. She could never accept me the way you do. " I guess I better just get it all out...too late now. "She could never change my heart the way you did. You taught me to love, fight for what I believe in, care about other people. You taught me to let other people past my walls...Sure I may have loved Kikyo at some point...but that's different now Kagome."

Then I did something that I had wanted to do oh so badly since I had gotten to know Kagome.

I put both of my hands on her face and pulled her close to mine. Our lips were centimeters apart. Finally, before I could chicken out, I kissed her

Needless to say, it was amazing. God..I just keep finding reasons to love this girl even more. And what's more amazing is that Kagome was kissing _me _back! Me! It just felt so right...her in my arms. Sitting in my lap. Her arms around my neck...kissing me. Her mouth against mine. I was never letting her go...not after this. She was going to stay here. She _had _to stay here.

When we finally broke apart, I rested my forehead against hers. "Kagome...I love you." I heard her gasp. Had I said the wrong thing?! Did she not love me back?! I pulled away...ready for rejection, only to be pulled back by some certain small hands. Kagome pulled me into a close hug.

"Say it again." Kagome said while burying her head into my neck. I felt my heart rise with hope...maybe she loved me too?

"I love you." I wrapped my arms around her pettite body. "I love you Kagome Higurashi, and I always will. I love your smile. I love your eyes, your hair, your soul." I had just unleashed out my heart to this girl from the future. "I love you." I picked up my head to see Kagome crying...again. What?! N-no! She can't...she just can't...

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to here that Inuyasha." Kagome then, launched her self at me, and kissed me again. Another, freaking wonderful kiss. "I love you too. For now and forever."

"Then you'll stay with me Kagome?"

"Yeah. I'll stay. I'll always stay with you Inuyasha."

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review please!**


End file.
